The invention in general relates to an apparatus for transferring a measured quantity of fluid from one container into another and, more particularly, to an apparatus for introducing a fuel additive from a reservoir into the fuel tank of an automotive vehicle.
In some countries automotive fuels, such as gasoline or diesel oil, may be of a quality which may lead to malfunctions of the engine, for instance from fuel sediments or thickening under low ambient temperatures, so that adding fuel additives may be indicated.